Kiseki!
by Black Egao
Summary: Sebuah keajaiban, yang membawa Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai melompat waktu ke masa depan hanya untuk menemukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiseki!**

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Rated :**

T

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

 **Warning :**

DLDR, OOC, AU, Typo(s), _Shounen-ai_ , Gaje, dll

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Prolog!**

Mutlak dan _absolute_ —

"Kalian tidak boleh membantah."

—adalah pernyataan sakral dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sang iblis berwujud manusia keturunan bangsawan sekaligus samurai ternama pada era _Sengoku_ Jepang saat itu. Mata _heterochome_ yang berkilat tajam menatap empat orang pemuda bersurai pelangi di depannya, membuat mereka meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"J—jadi? Kita akan pergi? Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berambut _navy blue_ , Aomine Daiki untuk memastikan lebih lanjut. Memastikan apakah Akashi masih teruji kewarasannya.

"Bu-bukannya aku membantah _nanodayo_ , tapi apa memang ada cara seperti itu untuk melakukan hal _'itu'_ _nanodayo_?" Midorima Shintarou, pemuda berambut hijau ganti bertanya. Sorot matanya menunjukan tanda tanya yang begitu besar .

"Akashi- _cchi_ , jangan bercanda _ssu_..." pemuda berambut pirang berkomentar dengan nada penuh kesimpatian pada salah satu rekannya itu. Ia tau bahwa Akashi sangat terpukul tapi kali ini pemuda pirang itu merasa Akashi sudah kelewat batas.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda Kise Ryouta!" bentak Akashi keras. Kilatan pada matanya semakin tajam. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya saat menatap Kise dan sungguh itu membuat nyali Kise menciut.

"Dan jangan ragukan kewarasanku atau kalian akan mati pada ujung katanaku!"

Sebuah ancaman keluar dari mulut Akashi bagi mereka yang tengah meragukan kewarasannya. Lagi-lagi membuat mereka menelan ludah paksa.

"Aka- _chin_ aku lapar..." rengek pemuda jangkung berambut ungu. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan percakapan yang tengah terjadi. Murasakibara Atsushi, hanya peduli pada makanan.

"Akan kuberi kau makanan lebih jika kau mau menurutiku Atsushi dan itu harus karena aku ini mutlak."

Murasakibara mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah kau harus janji, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak.

* * *

" _Maaf Akashi-kun..."_

* * *

"Dengan—" Akashi membuka matanya.

* * *

" _Tetaplah tersenyum dan kuharap aku bisa bersamamu lagi..."_

* * *

"—melompat waktu."

Mata Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan tak lupa Murasakibara terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang menganga.

"HAH?!"

Seringai Akashi terkembang. _'Harapanmu akan segera kupenuhi. Karena itu adalah janjiku padamu.'_

 **TBC.**

* * *

 _Doumo_...

Saya author baru di fandom ini. Sebut saja Ro. Salam kenal ^-^) Maaf pendek tapi namanya juga prolog *plak* XD

Chapter depan saya usahakan lebih panjang dari ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan...

 _Review please_ ~

 **Salam Suika!**


	2. Chapter 2

Setitik cahaya dari bulan melesat cepat ke arah hutan di dekat perbatasan Tokyo, membentuk sebuah cahaya merah keemasan yang besar dan terang. Cahaya itu pun perlahan membentuk sebuah pusaran dengan dua belas angka dan jarum yang mirip sekali dengan sebuah jam. Kemudian sebuah bayangan hitam turun dari pusat pusaran itu. Seseorang.

* * *

 **Kiseki!**

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Rated :**

T

 **Genre :**

Romance/Drama

 **Warning :**

DLDR, OOC, AU, Typo(s), _Shounen-ai_ , Gaje, dll

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Arrival!**

Bukankah cinta tak mengenal batasan waktu? Dan hal itu yang Akashi yakini sampai sekarang di dalam hatinya yang keras.

Turun dengan anggun, Akashi merasakan kakinya menapak di atas rumput untuk yang pertama kali. Ia lalu menatap ke arah langit malam. Hembusan angin turut menerpa lembut wajahnya. _Haori_ merahnya agak berkibar pula dihempas angin.

Sang bulan, dengan cahayanya yang terang ditemani ribuan kerlip bintang. Lalu manik _heterochome_ -nya pun menangkap kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari kejauhan yang menurutnya indah. Apakah itu juga bintang? Tapi kenapa ada di bawah? Dia pun tak akan tau sampai ia mencari tau sendiri.

"Yahh, kurasa tidak buruk ju—"

' **Brukk!'**

"Singkirkan pantat baumu dari wajah tampanku Aomine- _cchi_!"

"Singkirkan wajah burukmu dari pantatku Kise!"

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku _nanodayo_!"

" _Nee_... aku lapar."

Perkataan Akashi terputus karena ia tertindih empat manusia yang jika ditambah berat badannya maka hasilnya pasti akan sangat berat sekali. Dan masalahnya Akashi berada di bawah sendiri dan badannya juga tidak sebesar makhluk di atasnya. _Poor_ Akashi.

"Kalian cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku!" bentak Akashi. Sungguh raganya sudah tidak kuat dan tulangnya serasa remuk.

"Lho suara Akashi- _cchi_?" Kise celingukan namun nihil karena sekarang keadaan gelap gulita.

"Aku ada di bawah kalian semua dasar bodoh!" bentak Akashi lagi. Lalu pada detik selanjutnya keempat manusia pelangi itu menyingkir dengan secepat kilat.

"Huwaa... Akashi- _cchi_ maaf _ssu_!"

"Kami tidak sengaja _nanodayo_!"

"A—Akashi! Apa pantatku mengenai mukamu juga?! Jika iya aku tak sengaja sungguh! Percayalah!"

"Pantas di bawah empuk sekali. Ternyata ada Aka- _chin_ yang menjadi alas..."

Sungguh Akashi ingin menebas leher keempat manusia di depannya.

* * *

" _Melompat waktu?!" koor mereka berempat sambil berpikir apakah Akashi memang harusnya diragukan kewarasannya._

 _Akashi mengangguk lalu merogoh sesuatu dari balik_ haori _merah yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Reo selalu menyimpan benda ini dengan aman dan tak seorang pun mengetahuinya," tak lama sebuah kalung rantai kecil dengan hiasan liontin merah berbentuk taring meruncing sudah berada di telapak tangan Akashi. Terbuat dari batu_ ruby _sepertinya. Ia menunjukkan benda itu dengan wajah serius._

" _Dia memberiku ini. Ada sebuah mantra jika kita mengucapkannya dengan kalung ini di saat bulan purnama merah, maka gerbang waktu akan terbuka," jelasnya._

" _M-mustahil_ nanodayo _!" kaget Midorima tidak percaya. "Tapi kalau itu benar, kapankah bulan purnama merah itu terjadi_ nanodayo _?" tanya Midorima menambah setelah ditatap tajam oleh Akashi._

" _Setiap seribu tahun sekali dan akan terjadi kira-kira 15 menit dari sekarang. Dan jika kita tak mengucapkan mantranya dalam keadaan kita memegang kalung ini-" Akashi menggantungkan ucapannya._

"— _jantung kita akan berhenti berdetak dan kita akan mati."_

 _Benar-benar terasa waktu menghentikan jantung berdetak saat itu juga._

" _A_ — _apa_ ssu _?! Kenapa bisa begitu?!" teriak Kise panik._

" _Akashi! Ajarkan mantranya cepat!" Aomine tak kalah paniknya._

" _Aku tidak ingin mati kelaparan. Hiks..." Murasakibara meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat._

" _Ahh, ternyata memang hari sial_ nanodayo _..." Midorima pasrah._

 _Akashi menyeringai di gelap malam itu. Cahaya rembulan pun turut serta memberi efek sorotan yang membuatnya makin mengerikan. "_ Watashi no Kiseki _. Itulah mantranya. Ucapkan itu setelah kuberi perintah. Mengerti?!"_

"Ha'i _kami mengerti (_ ssu/nanodayo _)!"_

 _Akashi menatap rembulan yang semakin memerah. Sebentar lagi keinginannya akan tersampaikan. Matanya menyipit menatap rembulan itu. Merah, sedikit lagi dan..._

" _Sekarang! Ucapkan bersama!" teriaknya sambil mengarahkan liontin itu ke arah bulan._

"Watashi no Kiseki _!"_

 _Tidak ada sesuatu. Akashi berdoa dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba setitik cahaya lurus dari bulan melesat cepat ke arah liontin itu membuatnya bercahaya. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan setitik cahaya pun melesat ke depan mereka. Ujung dari cahaya itu membesar. Semakin terang dan besar hingga harus membuat kelima orang itu menyipitkan matanya. Lalu terbentuklah sebuah lubang berwarna merah keemasan dengan gelombang seperti pusaran yang bergerak ke kiri. Beberapa tulisan yang tidak mereka kenal berjajar rapi mengelilingi pusaran itu dengan tiga buah garis berwarna hitam yang berujung pusat di tengah dan berbentuk mirip anak panah yang bergerak memutar ke kanan. Mirip sebuah jam._

 _Lubang waktu._

 _Kelima orang itu takjub melihatnya. Namun Akashi segera sadar dari rasa takjubnya. "Ikuti aku masuk sekarang!" perintahnya. Ia lalu berlari ke arah pusaran diikuti yang lain. Dengan Kise yang bergetar ketakutan. Midorima yang memejamkan matanya sambil berlari memegang ujung baju Murasakibara yang nampak tenang namun matanya tajam. Serta Aomine yang membelalakkan matanya._

" _Tokyo, lima ratus tahun dari sekarang!"_

* * *

Nafas Akashi terhembus sebal. Ia pun mendapati pusaran lubang waktu di belakangnya menghilang dalam waktu singkat. Tangannya lalu terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah di depannya, "Ada hal yang terpenting menunggu kita."

Kise menoleh ke belakang, arah yang ditunjukkan Akashi. Iris madunya terbelalak. " _Su_ — _sugoi ssu_... apakah itu bintang? Indah sekali..." kagumnya menatap gemerlap dari kejauhan. Sangat banyak dan nampak seperti bintang baginya.

"Tapi apakah bintang bisa berada di tanah _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Matanya setengah terbelalak. "Bukannya aku kagum _nanodayo_. Tapi aku serius dengan pertanyaanku."

Virus _tsundere_ Midorima kumat.

"Aka- _chin_ apa bintang-bintang itu bisa dimakan?" tanya Murasakibara polos.

"Indahnya..." puji Aomine. "Dari kecil aku selalu ingin meraih salah satu bintang di langit. Dan tak kusangka di tempat ini sekarang bintang bisa berada di tanah, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya sekarang..." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, takjub.

"Tadinya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Dan aku rasa itu bukan bintang. Tapi kita tak akan tau sebelum kita menghampirinya sendiri," Akashi menopang dagu dengan pose berpikir. "Karena bintang akan selalu berada di atas."

Malam itu, mereka menatap banyak gemerlap cahaya dari kejauhan tempat mereka pertama kali muncul. Dan untuk yang pertama kali, mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan yakin. Menuju ke arah kerlipan cahaya.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang samurai. Salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , para samurai terpilih. Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Murasakibara Atsushi, adalah rekan seperjuangan Akashi dalam _Kiseki no Sedai_. Sebenarnya, ada seorang lagi yang seharusnya berdiri di antara mereka. Dan Akashi sangat mengenalnya. Seseorang yang telah hilang. Seseorang yang rela membuat Akashi memilih, melompat waktu. Hanya untuk mencarinya.

Serta Akashi yakin sekali, jaman _Sengoku_ telah berakhir.

* * *

"Oper Kuroko!" teriak seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah dengan ujung berwarna gelap, Kagami Taiga pada salah satu rekannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melesat cepat melewati pemuda lain yang berambut hitam.

" _Kusso_!" umpat sang pemuda ketika melihat Kagami menangkap bola itu dan berlari ke arah ring basket. "Kiyoshi hadang Kagami!" teriaknya. Pemuda lain yang disebut tadi lalu dengan cepat berdiri di depan Kagami sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud menghalangi Kagami. "Aku akan menghentikanmu hari ini Kagami!" ucapnya lantang.

Kagami menyeringai lalu melempar bolanya ke bawah, melewati kaki pemuda yang bernama Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat seorang pemuda _baby blue_ yang lebih kecil dan pendek darinya tengah memegang bola.

"Jangan alihkan perhatianmu dari Kagami, Kiyoshi!"

Tapi terlambat, Kagami sudah berpindah maju melewati Kiyoshi sebelum Kiyoshi sempat menoleh kearahnya lagi. Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu lalu mengoper bola ke arah Kagami. "Sial!" Kiyoshi pun melompat mencoba menepis bola dari tangan Kagami. Namun...

' **Dakkk!'**

Terlambat. Kagami telah memasukkan bola itu dengan _dunk_ yang keras. Kiyoshi jatuh terduduk sementara Kagami menggantungkan tangannya di ring basket yang untungnya bisa menahan berat badannya. Melompat turun, Kagami lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kiyoshi.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Kiyoshi- _senpai_?"

Kiyoshi pun tersenyum dan meraih telapak tangan Kagami. Dengan segera Kagami menarik Kiyoshi untuk berdiri. "Permainanmu selalu bagus Kagami- _kun_ ," puji Kiyoshi. Kagami tersenyum. "Tentu saja _senpai_..."

' **Prittt!'**

Peluit dibunyikan, tanda permainan telah usai. Sang pelatih, Aida Riko menatap seluruh anggota Tim basket Seirin. "Ayo berkumpul semuanya!" teriaknya kemudian. Seluruh pemuda di tempat itu pun berjalan ke arah Riko. Peluh mereka terlihat menetes, pertanda kelelahan. "Baiklah latihan hari ini cukup, kalian sudah bekerja keras beberapa hari ini. Karena sudah malam lebih baik kalian cepat pulang sebelum dimarahi mama kalian," ucap Riko.

"Apa kau pikir kami ini anak kecil Riko?" tanya Hyuga, sang kapten kesal.

" _Yosh_! Silahkan bubar dan hati-hati di jalan!"

" _Ha'i_!" koor seluruh tim bersamaan. "Ahh, aku ada urusan jadi aku duluan. _Jaa minna_!" Riko pun berlari meninggalkan _gym_ Seirin.

"Hyaahhh... pulang malam lagi deh..." keluh Koganei sambil tidur terlentang di lantai karena menurutnya itu dingin untuk tubuhnya yang kepanasan.

"Yahh, kita harus bekerja ekstra untuk menghadapi lawan di _final Interhigh_ besok," ucap Izuki. "Kita tidak boleh tanggung-tanggung dan menyia-nyiakan waktu," tiba-tiba Izuki terbelalak dan ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah _note_ kecil dan bolpoint dari sakunya. "Sia-sia itu sialan ya..."

"Izuki tutup mulutmu," Hyuga menyela.

" _Jaa_ kami duluan!" satu-persatu orang pun pergi meninggalkan ruang basket Seirin, pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Kagami berjalan pulang dengan langkah malas. Latihan basket hari ini sungguh menguras banyak tenaganya. Tidak hanya hari ini, hari-hari sebelumnya pun juga tak berbeda, dan ia juga harus rela pulang malam. Tapi demi kemenangan tim di kejuaraan _Interhigh_ maka tidak ada kata menolak untuk Kagami, apalagi ia sangat mencintai olahraga bernama basket.

" _Doumo_."

Kagami lalu menunduk dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ku—Kuroko! Jangan mengejutkanku _baka_!" memundurkan kaki selangkah, Kagami berteriak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja bocah ini atau sebut saja Kuroko yang lengkapnya Kuroko Tetsuya, muncul dan berdiri di depannya begitu saja. Kagami patut bersyukur karena tak muncul tanda-tanda penyakit jantung pada dirinya.

"Kagami- _kun_ kenapa berada di tempat ini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Karena ini jalanku pulang _baka_!" sebuah perempatan muncul di ubun-ubun Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk. "Ohh benar, aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu ayo berjalan bersama saja Kagami- _kun_. Kebetulan aku ada urusan sebentar," ajak Kuroko.

Urusan? Kagami mengernyit bingung. Kalau dipikir juga Kuroko harusnya berbelok ke kanan dari perempatan yang tadi. Jadi tepatnya rumah Kuroko bukan ke arah sini. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

Kuroko pun tersenyum di wajah datarnya. "Kagami- _kun_ sebaiknya jalan duluan," ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku?!"

Selama perjalanan berlangsung mereka saling terdiam. "Oi Kuroko, apa menurutmu kita bisa menang di pertandingan terakhir?" tanya Kagami memecah keheningan. Kuroko menoleh sekilas. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Kagami- _kun_?" tanya balik Kuroko.

"Ehh iya, umm bukannya aku takut. Tapi, aku cuma bertanya. Setelah latihan keras selama beberapa hari, jika kita kalah maka latihan kita akan sia-sia."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak mencerna perkataan Kagami. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia kok, Kagami- _kun_. Walaupun kita kalah nanti, setidaknya kita telah berjuang keras dan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku rasa juga bisa sampai di _final_ itu sudah membanggakan bagi Seirin," jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ku-Kuroko! Aku harus bagaimana ketika kau berucap panjang dan penuh arti seperti itu?!" tanya Kagami sedikit heboh. Pasalnya, rekannya yang satu ini jarang berkata panjang dan hanya berkata seperlunya saja, apalagi perkataan bijak.

"Dengarkan saja Kagami- _kun_ , simpel bukan?"

"Iya sih," Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Bukannya kau berkata ada urusan? Apa itu?" jujur saja, Kagami sedikit penasaran dan ia pun menanyakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

"Ahh," Kuroko memasang pose berpikir. "Aku hanya ingin membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa novel baru serta _vanilla milkshake_."

Kagami mengangguk. Ia pun berhenti di sebuah pertigaan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai besok," Kagami mengangkat tangannya dan Kuroko pun mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Sampai besok," melalui ekor matanya Kuroko melihat Kagami berbelok ke arah kanan di mana _apartment_ miliknya berada.

Dari sini Kuroko harus berjalan sendiri. Tak lama ia pun berbelok ke arah _supermarket_ dan memasukinya, untuk berbelanja keperluannya. Setelah ini pun ia harus mampir ke toko buku dan _Maji Burger_.

* * *

Mata Kise terbelalak. "I—ini rumah manusia?" pekiknya tidak percaya yang segera dihadiahi jitakan oleh Aomine.

"Jangan keras-keras _baka_!" Aomine membentak sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Takut kalau-kalau ada musuh yang mendadak menyerang mereka. _Kiseki no Sedai_ kini tengah berjalan di komplek perumahan. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa tiba di sana begitu cepat.

"Akashi, sebelum melompat ke lubang tadi bukankah kau meneriakkan sesuatu _nodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

Akashi menoleh tenang. "Tokyo, lima ratus tahun kemudian. Dihitung dari jaman kita seharusnya hidup."

"Masa depan..." ucap Midorima dengan mimik serius. Akashi mengangguk. "Bukankah aku bilang kita akan melompat waktu?"

"Itu benar _nanodayo_ ," Midorima sekarang mengangguk. "Aku tak akan ragu lagi."

" _Sugoi_! Di masa depan ternyata manusia bisa memetik bintang _ssu_! Bagaimana menurutmu Akashi- _cchi_?" Kise melihat ke arah Akashi sebelum melihat ke atas dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Akashi melihat ke arah pandangan Kise. Sesuatu yang bercahaya dan itu menempel di atas tiang besi yang sangat panjang. Benda itu telah kita ketahui bernama lampu jalan, namun sayang Akashi dan kawan-kawannya itu hanyalah pelompat waktu dari jaman kuno yang masih _pra_ awam soal masa depan. "Daiki berdiri di bawah tiang itu. Atsushi kau naik ke punggung Daiki lalu disusul Shintarou yang naik ke atas punggung Atsushi. Selanjutnya Ryouta lalu aku. Ini perintah dan mutlak," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku malas~" keluh Murasakibara, tapi ia tetap melakukan perintah dari Akashi.

"Oi, oi, mau apa kau Akashi? Dan kenapa aku yang di bawah sendiri?!" pekik bingung Aomine.

"Jangan-jangan..." Midorima melihat ke arah atas tiang.

"Akashi- _cchi_ kau mau apa _ssu_?" Kise pun bingung.

Seringai Akashi terkembang. "Kita akan memetik bintang!" ucapnya sambil menatap ke arah 'bintang' yang diincarnya.

Kuroko telah selesai berbelanja. Bahan makanan dan keperluan, sudah. Novel edisi terbaru, sudah. _Vanilla Milkshake,_ tentu Kuroko tak lupa. Dan sekarang saatnya pulang. Mungkin malam ini dia akan memasak telur rebus untuk mudahnya.

Kuroko sedikit membuka resleting tasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala berbulu dengan dua telinga yang mencuat menyembul dari tasnya.

"Auk!"

"Maaf, maaf aku hampir melupakanmu Nigou," ucap Kuroko tersenyum melihat anjing _siberian husky_ mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang serupa dengannya. Dulu Kuroko menemukan anjing ini dan Koganei- _senpai_ memberinya nama Nigou. Sambil berjalan, Kuroko pun mengelus kepala Nigou dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Oi Murasakibara! Jangan bergerak-gerak _baka_!"

Ehh? Kuroko seperti mendengar suara.

"Kalian berat sekali tau. Terutama kau Mido- _chin._ "

"Tahan pertengkaran kalian dan aku ini tidak berat _nanodayo_!"

"Kau juga Midorima- _cchi_! Jangan bergerak atau kita akan jatuh _ssu_!"

"Oi Akashi! Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya!"

"Aku sedang berusaha Daiki."

Kuroko berhenti. Tepat tidak jauh darinya, ada orang-orang berpakaian aneh mirip _samurai_ Jepang jaman dulu. Dan kelihatannya mereka sebaya Kuroko. Kuroko berpikir, apa mereka salah satu pemeran film bergenre seperti itu? Kalau begitu Kuroko sering menontonnya dikala senggang. Sejarah _samurai_ kan juga termasuk pendidikan.

Ungu, _navy blue_ , hijau, kuning, dan merah. Mereka saling menaiki punggung satu sama lain. Jujur, apa yang akan dilakukan mereka di malam-malam begini? Kuroko menatap mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Nigou hanya menjulurkan lidahnya melihat. Jarang-jarang ada adegan seperti ini, pikir Kuroko.

Akashi menatap lampu jalan itu dengan mata yang melebar tanpa ekspresi. Baru kali ini ia melihat bintang dari dekat, pikirnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengambilnya tapi sebuah lapisan kaca menghalanginya. Sial, manusia jaman ini pintar juga untuk melindungi benda semacam ini. Akashi harus memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan lapisan ini. Tapi bagaimana? Jemarinya turut mengetuk lapisan itu sambil berpikir.

"Akashi cepatlah!" sumpah, kalau bukan karena iblis pendek merah itu Aomine tidak mau melakukan hal semacam ini. Kakinya bergetar hebat menahan empat manusia _abnormal_ di atasnya. Apalagi si titan Murasakibara. Tunggu? Apa pula titan itu?

Akashi masih sibuk berkutat dengan acaranya. Lapisan pelindung ini cukup kuat pikirnya. Sungguh, teknologi macam apa yang dipakai manusia saat ini. Tapi Akashi tidak boleh menyerah sekarang karena ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Kami-sama_ sungguh Aomine sudah tak kuat. Kakinya hampir melemas sekarang.

Kuroko menatap iba pada Aomine yang berada di bawah. Bagaimana bisa mereka tega membiarkannya seperti itu? Kuroko geleng kepala sendiri. Ia pun mendekati Aomine.

" _Doumo,_ " Kuroko mengangguk sambil menyapa sang pemuda _navy_ itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Auk!" Nigou ikut menyapa sepertinya.

"Eh?" Aomine membuka matanya yang ternyata terpejam dan mendapati Kuroko.

"Aaaa!"

Tiba-tiba Aomine berteriak kaget, keseimbangannya hilang begitu juga orang-orang di atasnya.

"E—ehh?! Ada apa ini _nodayo_?!" panik Midorima.

Terlihat Kuroko juga panik dibalik wajah datarnya, namun tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Mine- _chin_ jangan bergerak!" Murasakibara panik untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Aomine- _cchi_ berhenti _ssu_!" Kise tak kalah panik disertai heboh.

Mengayunkan tangannya Akashi hendak menusuk lapisan lampu jalan itu dengan belati simpanannya. Tapi tusukannya meleset begitu saja dan ia pun semakin menjauh, goyah. Aomine mundur dengan langkah terhuyung.

'Ada apa ini?!' batin Akashi disertai decihan kesal. Ia menyadari bahwa ia bergoyang-goyang dan ia pun melihat ke bawah, dimana ternyata ia mendapati para rekannya dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Akar dari akar. 'Daiki!' geramnya.

"A— Aaa!"

' _Maafkan aku kawan_...' batin Aomine miris. Kakinya terpeleset dan mereka pun terjatuh dengan dramatisnya.

"Aomine!/Mine- _chin_!/Aomine- _cchi_!/Daiki!"

' **Sett...'**

' **Brukk!'**

"Midorima- _cchi_! Jauhkan wajahmu dari pantatku _ssu_!"

"Kise cepat jauhkan pantatmu dari wajahku _nanodayo_!"

"Oi, cepat kalian semua berdiri! Berat!"

"Mine- _chin_ ternyata gemuk."

"Apa katamu?!"

Akashi lagi-lagi harus menghembuskan napas kesal melihat para rekan-coretbawahancoret- seperjuangannya. Untung ia sempat melakukan aksi lompat dan mendarat tanpa cacat jadi ia tidak ikut terjatuh. Mungkin ia harus memenggal me— tunggu? Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Untuk sepersekian detik Akashi patut terbelalak.

" _Summimasen_ , apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Keributan terhenti dan mereka pun menoleh ke satu arah yaitu Kuroko. Wajah berbingkai surai sewarna biru langit tersorot lampu tepat di depan mereka, berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil untuk seorang lelaki. Mereka sukses terbelalak. Mereka sangat mengenal sosok ini.

"Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Tetsu?"

"Kuro- _chin_?"

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebuah bait yang sangat Akashi rindukan. Semuanya. Manik sebiru langit ketika menatap polos. Rambutnya yang terlihat lembut ketika tertiup jahilnya angin dimusim semi. Akashi sangat merindukannya...

Dan kini tepat di depan matanya...

Akashi mendekat pelan ke arah Kuroko. "Tetsuya?" bisiknya, suara Akashi agak bergetar. Kuroko mengernyit, heran. Bagaimana orang-orang ini tau namanya? "Anda siapa ya?"

Akashi masih mendekat, Kuroko tidak bergeming. Aomine berusaha berdiri diikuti yang lain.

"Tetsuya? Kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" ulang Akashi lagi.

Anggukan Kuroko membuat Akashi terhenti. " _Ha'i_ , aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Yakinkan Akashi untuk tidak pingsan saat ini juga. Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar tepat di depan matanya! Beribu rasa membuncah. Senang, bingung, rindu, dan perasaan lain bercampur di dalam diri Akashi.

Aomine terdiam takjub. Ia ingat betul sosok itu. Apa ini mimpi? Kuroko Tetsuya asli? Dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang sama dan Aomine yakin bahwa anak yang berdiri itu bukan Kuroko abal-abal semata.

Kise pun tercekat. "Kuroko- _cchi_?" bisiknya pelan masih tak percaya. Kise ingat betul, ia selalu memberi pelukan pada sosok mungil itu. Kise merindukannya. Setitik air mata pun lolos dari pelupuk mata Kise.

Midorima terdiam kaku. Demi rasi bintang di langit, takdir sungguh aneh. Lima ratus tahun berlalu dan disinilah ia. Setelah melompat waktu yang seharusnya mungkin Midorima sudah lebur menjadi belulang, ia dapat melihat kembali sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekali lagi.

Masakan terenak yang pernah Murasakibara ingat adalah milik seorang pemuda mungil. Kuroko, dan itu namanya. Murasakibara selalu meminta dimasakkan oleh pemuda itu dikala ia lapar. Tentu saja sang pemuda yang baik hati itu tidak menolak. Aduh gawat! Murasakibara lapar mendadak lagi!

"Tak kusangka akan secepat ini. Diluar dugaanku," Akashi terkekeh kecil mendapati Kuroko yang kebingungan.

"Kuroko- _cchi_! Hiks... ini kau?!" Kise menerjang dan memeluk Kuroko erat. "Hiks... hiks..."

Sumpah Kuroko bingung! Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa ia dipeluk? Ini sesak sekali. " _A.. anoo..._ sesak.."

"Auk!" Nigou ketakutan dan bersembunyi kembali ke tas Kuroko.

"Kise lepaskan dia! Kasihan tau Kuroko tak dapat bernafas!" satu tarikan kencang dari Aomine melepaskan jerat pelukan maut Kise. "Hiks.. Aomine- _cchi hidoi ssu_! Padahal aku sangat rindu pada Kuroko- _cchi_ _ssu_! Hiks..." rengek Kise mencoba memeluk Kuroko lagi namun dihadiahi jitakan oleh Aomine.

Sungguh Kuroko makin bingung.

"Apa kabarmu Kuroko, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Kuroko menoleh. "Kalian siapa?" balik tanya Kuroko.

Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko yang berada di dalam penjagaan ketat Aomine dari Kise. Apa lagi sekarang? Kuroko menoleh. "Kuro- _chin_ punya makanan?"

Hah?

"Kalian semua hentikan."

' **Slap! Krak!'**

Akashi melempar belatinya dan menancap di dinding pagar rumah orang, menciptakan retakan yang indah di sana.

Kise merinding. Aomine kaget. Midorima terlonjak ke belakang, juga kaget. Kuroko kaget plus _sweatdroped_ di tempat. Murasakibara masih menatap Kuroko. "Kuro- _chin_ aku lapar~"

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi. Kuroko terlonjak mendengar panggilan Akashi. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kuroko saat ini. Aneh. Tapi...

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Mereka maklum ini lewat lima ratus tahun. Kuroko tak mengenal mereka lagi. Tapi kerinduan mereka tidak bisa dihalang-halangi lagi, terlebih Kise yang suka main serobot.

"Kami—"

"Kami mencarimu Tetsuya," jujur Akashi memotong ucapan Midorima. Kuroko makin bingung. Mencarinya? Untuk apa? Apa mereka ingin mengajak Kuroko main _film samurai_ juga? Kuroko menolak kalau begitu. "Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Karena kami— bukan tapi aku, merindukanmu..." senyum Akashi terukir. Sendu.

Kuroko terbelalak. Kuroko salah, sekarang ia yakin mereka hanya sekedar orang gila yang kabur dari RSJ. Maka dari itu, Kuroko melangkah cepat meninggalkan mereka semua. "Maaf, aku tidak mengenal kalian semua apalagi kau tuan."

Akashi terkesiap.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!" Kise melihat punggung Kuroko yang menjauh.

"Ikuti dia sekarang!" titah Akashi.

Kuroko berjalan, namun ketika menoleh orang-orang yang menurutnya _absurd_ itu tadi mengikutinya. Sontak langkah dipercepat agar cepat sampai rumah. Orang-orang itu maunya apa sih? Ngaku-ngaku kenal Kuroko juga.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ cepat sekali _ssu_."

Kise mengeluh, Midorima menoleh.

"Ia ingin menghindari kita _nanodayo_."

"Tetsu tidak berubah sedikitpun, kecuali pakaiannya yang aneh itu."

Aomine menatap punggung kecil yang berjarak agak jauh itu.

"Kau saja yang aneh Daiki. Ingat ini masa depan yang berbeda," ucapan Akashi keluar membuat Aomine tertawa garing.

"Ahh, kau benar Akashi." Aomine mengangguk paham. "Ehh tapi bukankah kau sama saja Akashi?!"

Satu belokan lagi dan Kuroko sampai. Tapi tunggu! Sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepala _baby blue_ -nya.

Kise mendapati Kuroko berbelok dan ia pun agak mengejar dengan cepat tidak mengindahkan panggilan kawan-kawannya.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!"

Ehh? Tapi dimana Kuroko? Menghilang?

"EHH?!"

"Oi, Kise kau kenapa? Dan dimana Tetsu?"

"Hi—hilang _ssu_!"

Akashi berdecak kesal. Sekarang Kuroko menghilang lagi. Demi rambut merah miliknya Kuroko memang menyebalkan kalau ia menghilang bagai angin lalu. Yang lalu saja sulit hilang. Akashi geleng-geleng. Tapi ia yakin pemuda bayangan itu tak akan jauh.

"Akashi."

Midorima merinding melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyeringai ala _psikopat_. Sungguh, ia sudah biasa melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja. Satu langkah Midorima mundur.

Akashi mengendus angin malam yang hampa. Matanya liar menatap ke segala arah, "Bau Tetsuya ada di sekitar sini," salah satu kehebatan sang iblis Akashi yaitu penciumannya melebihi seekor anjing. Dan bahkan ia bisa membedakan bau orang dengan sekali cium dalam jarak lima ratus meter.

Kaki Akashi melangkah dan berbelok satu blok kemudian di salah satu rumah bertingkat dua yang tidak kecil juga tidak besar. Tatanan halaman depan dipenuhi bunga dengan berbagai warna serta beberapa _bonsai_. Sang pemilik suka bercocok tanam rupanya.

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya menatap daun pintu rumah itu. Di atasnya pun ada sebuah lampu yang ia anggap bintang sebagai penerangannya. Ia sangat yakin Kuroko ada di sini mengingat juga bau Kuroko sangat kental.

"Akashi! Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengikuti langkah Akashi dan mereka pun mendekat ke arahnya. Tak henti-hentinya mereka kagum terhadap tatanan rumah.

"Ehh Akashi- _cchi_ ada satu bintang juga di sini!" tunjuk Kise tepat tiga puluh centi di atas pintu rumah.

"Jangan diambil, itu mungkin milik Tetsuya," terang Akashi. Kise mengangguk menuruti. Ucapan Akashi ada benarnya.

Kise melihat sesuatu di dekat pintu dan memandangnya penasaran. Aomine yang melihat arah pandangan Kise ikut penasaran.

Sebuah tombol bel rumah.

"Heh?" Kise menyentuh tombol itu.

"Hati-hati Kise! Tetsu 'kan suka memasang jebakan!" Aomine memperingatkan.

"Itu benar _nanodayo_ ," Midorima yang menyimak mengiyakan setuju.

"Iya aku tau _ssu_."

Akashi masih menatap daun pintu itu. Matanya serius. Apakah ia perlu meneriakkan nama 'Tetsuya' untuk memanggilnya? Tidak! Akashi masih tau tata krama. Mendobrak apalagi. _Absolutely no_!

"Aku lapar..." Murasakibara mengelus-elus perutnya miris. Bagaimana kalau ia mati kelaparan di sini?

Kise masih menatap bel itu. Jebakan? Dengan iseng ditambah penasaran jari telunjuknya menekan.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Kise kaget kemudian melompat mundur dengan cepat yang diikuti Aomine. Akashi kaget dan juga ikut melompat mundur. Midorima menelan ludahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah akan terjadi ledakan. Murasakibara pun ikut waspada ditengah kelaparannya.

"Kise kau gila ya?!"

"Apa kau mau kita mati _nanodayo_?!"

"Ryouta apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kise- _chin_ bikin masalah."

"A—aku hanya penasaran _ssu_!"

Kise berusaha membela diri. Kalau dirinya penasaran tak salah kan?

"Iya sebentar..."

Samar-samar terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Semuanya tercekat. Akashi memicingkan matanya.

' **Kriett...'**

Pintu pun dibuka menampakkan sosok Kuroko dengan setelan kemeja putihnya. Sudut matanya pun berkedut ketika mereka saling menatap. Ini mustahil! Kuroko sudah kabur dengan _Misdirection_! Masa dia masih bisa ditemukan?! Batin _inner_ -nya agak OOC.

"Tetsuya?"

" _Doumo_."

' **Blam!'**

Pintu ditutup keras dan sialnya Akashi dicuekin. Kise cengo. Dan ohh! Tapi Kise tau sekarang! Matanya membelalak lebar. Berarti tadi itu!

"Tadi itu alat pemanggil Kuroko- _cchi_ _ssu_!" serunya menunjuk dengan raut senang. Rasa penasarannya tidak sia-sia ternyata. Kise yakin sekali fungsi alat tadi untuk memanggil Kuroko.

Semua yang mendengarnya kaget. Akashi berpikir. Kise bangga sekali akan penemuannya.

"Bisa jadi _nanodayo_."

"Ryouta coba kau lakukan seperti tadi."

Kise pun maju dengan semangat setelah mendengar perintah Akashi.

"Kise kau tadi sudah kan? Aku juga ingin mencobanya!" Aomine mendahului.

"Aomine- _cchi_ yang disuruh itu aku!" Kise mencak-mencak didahului Aomine. Apa-apaan makhluk hitam ini mendahuluinya? Tentu saja Kise tak terima.

"Aku juga ingin memanggil Tetsu tau!"

Dan didetik-detik kemudian terdapat dua makhluk _absurd_ yang berebut menekan bel rumah yang diyakini sebagai alat pemanggil seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi menepuk jidat.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Supaya adil, Kise dan Aomine menekan bel itu secara bersamaan sesuai saran (baca:perintah) Akashi. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Tetap tak ada sahutan. Kise berpikir apa benda ini rusak?

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Aomine pun mencobanya sendiri tapi hasilnya sama saja. Midorima dan Murasakibara berpandangan.

"Sini aku saja _nanodayo_."

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Midorima mendekat dan ikut menekan bel. Tetap tak berhasil. Aneh, batinnya.

"Coba kalau Murasakibara- _cchi_ yang mencobanya _ssu_..."

Kise bersaran. Murasakibara maju ogah-ogahan dan menekan bel.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

"Tak ada..." koor mereka bersamaan.

Di dalam Kuroko geleng-geleng. Dasar manusia _absurd_. Malam-malam begini malah main bel rumah orang.

"Auk!"

Nigou makan makanannya dengan nikmat. Kuroko memasak telur rebus malam ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk memasak.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Tampang Kuroko datar.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

Sedikit lagi telur rebusnya matang.

' **Blar!'**

Kuroko mendengar suara petir. Kelihatannya akan hujan. Orang-orang itu juga masih di depan rumahnya

' **Tik! Tik! Tik!'**

' **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!'**

Bel ditekan berulang kali. Hujan juga mulai merintik di atas atap dan Kuroko mendengarnya. Aduh kalau mereka tidak juga pergi mereka bakal kehujanan. Apa kata tetangga nanti soal dirinya kalau membiarkan orang kehujanan di depan rumahnya? Bisa dikira Kuroko tidak punya hati. Ahh, sial!

' **Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!'**

"Ayo Tetsu keluarlah!"

Umpat Aomine kesal. Tadi pertama kali Kise bisa membuat Kuroko keluar. Kenapa sekarang tidak. Apa ini benar bel pemanggil? Rusak kah?

Midorima menatap langit mendung yang tak bertakhta bintang. Padahal tadi pas pertama datang, bahkan rembulan masih ada. Cuaca cepat sekali berubah. Dan sekarang pun mulai turun hujan. Midorima alih menatap teras rumah yang sempit. Muat sih muat kalau ingin berteduh. Tapi harus ada yang rela sebagian tubuhnya basah.

"Kise bagaimana caramu melakukannya tadi? Apa kau mengucap sesuatu atau apa hah?"

"Aku tadi hanya asal tekan kok Aomine- _cchi_. Tidak ada tindakan khusus yang kulakukan."

Akashi mendekat. "Minggir Daiki. Biar aku saja mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda."

Aomine memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, semua yang ada di sini sudah mencobanya tapi tak ada hasil sama sekali. Jadi apa bedanya coba?

Telunjuk Akashi tertempel di tombol bel itu. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. "Tetsuya..." bisiknya pelan.

' **Ting! Tong!'**

' **Kriett...'**

Pintu terbuka menampakkan Kuroko kembali. Akashi terbelalak sejenak lalu menyeringai puas. _What the hell?!_ Aomine melongo. Kise cengo. Murasakibara menatap polos Kuroko. Midorima geleng-geleng.

"Karena mau hujan silakan kalian masuk," ajak Kuroko sambil memberi jalan.

Akashi menoleh ke belakang dengan seringainya. Matanya seolah berkata 'Aku hebat bukan?'

* * *

Kuroko sebenarnya mempersilakan _Kiseki no Sedai_ duduk di ruang tamu. Tapi Kuroko tak habis pikir. Baru saja ditinggal lima menit untuk membuat kopi. Kuroko mendapati para makhluk _absurd_ -minus yang berambut merah dan hijau- melompat-lompat di sofa dengan girang bak anak kecil. Dan Kuroko hanya bisa menggeleng miris.

"Silakan, maaf hanya ini yang kupunya di rumah..."

Nampan berisi lima buah cangkir kopi yang berjajar rapi kini diletakkan di atas meja. Kuroko dapat memperhatikan pipi Midorima yang memerah agak canggung dan wajah Akashi yang berbinar senang menusuk-nusuk empuknya sofa dengan ujung jari.

Ternyata.

" _Anoo_ , sebaiknya kalian duduk."

Kuroko menatap tiga sisanya yang tengah melompat-lompat dengan datar. "Nanti kalian jatuh lho."

Aominedan Kisetertawa garing lalu segera duduk diikuti Murasakibara yang patuh. Murasakibara menatap kopi yang diberi Kuroko.

Kuroko menghembuskan nafas. Hujan di luar semakin deras. Dan ia mungkin akan menyesal jika tak membiarkan orang-orang ini masuk. Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko adalah manusia dan ibunya mengajarkan untuk berbaik hati kepada sesama.

"Silakan diminum mumpung masih hangat."

"Ini minuman apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengernyit. "Kopi biasa."

Kelima orang di depannya menatap kopi buatan Kuroko dengan intens nan serius. Namanya kopi. Hitam pekat. Kesan yang pertama kali muncul di benak mereka. Beberapa berbisik dengan dirinya sendiri maupun teman di sebelahnya. Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mencoba pertama kali. Jarinya pun menyentuh badan cangkir.

"Aduh!"

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara memekik kepanasan, ia pun mengemut jarinya dengan harapan bisa dingin.

 _Apa benar tidak apa-apa?_ Pikir mereka bersamaan.

" _A_ — _anoo_... Kuroko- _cchi_. Bagaimana caranya minum di dalam benda ini?"

Sumpah! Kuroko ingin tertawa sejadinya mendengar pertanyaan polos Kise. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya mengingat wajah mereka yang penuh keseriusan dalam menatap Kuroko, lagipula ia tak mau OOC. Seriusan? Masa minum kopi di cangkir saja mereka tak bisa?

"Kalian tak bercanda kan?"

Gelengan kepala pun membuat Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia lalu memegang gagang salah satu cangkir dan mengangkatnya. "Seperti ini dan tinggal diminum."

Kelima orang itu mengangguk paham.

Kali ini Akashi yang mencoba pertama kali. Ia mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Kuroko. Member _Kiseki no_ Sedai menahan nafas melihatnya. Apakah minuman hitam itu aman? Tapi kalau berbahaya pun mereka patut bersyukur karena yang akan kena getahnya pasti bukan mereka tapi Akashi.

Akashi meniup dahulu menyebabkan asap semakin mengepul, tentu saja dengan tata krama yang tinggi khas Akashi. Lalu seruputan kecil. Cairan hangat nan manis agak pahit itu pun sukses melewati lidah dan tenggorokannya.

Dan pada detik selanjutnya Akashi berbinar-binar bahagia. Kopi, minuman yang membuat Akashi merasakan kebahagiaan untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Melihat Akashi, Aomine mencobanya juga diikuti Kise. Setelah itu keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Akashi. Pipi Midorima memerah bahagia menatap kopi di cangkirnya. Sementara kopi Murasakibara tinggal seperempat.

Kuroko _sweatdroped_ di tempat.

Dan dari sini Akashi pun tau. Masa depan menyimpan beribu hal yang menarik buatnya. Juga dengan ini pun Akashi telah menetapkan mutlak, bahwa Akashi suka kopi.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter 2 **Kiseki**! *tebar kembang tujuh rupa*. Dan maaf kalau di chapter ini mengecewakan... ^^)"

Yang sudah _review_ terimakasih. Karena itu menjadi dorongan buat saya dan saja akan usahakan menulis semaksimal mungkin! XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! '-')/

 _Review please_ ~

 **Salam Suika!**


End file.
